


Душа в огне

by Midzukawa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: Сначала Тони переживает из-за окружающих его 24/7 Мстителей, несмотря на полтора десятка этажей между его пентхаусом и комнатами для гостей.Как, однако, выясняется, Мстители видят только то, что хотят видеть. Или видят, но не наблюдают.Без разницы.Главное, что секрет Тони остается в безопасности.





	Душа в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492243) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> This work is a translation. Unfortunately, when I translated it, I wasnt registered yet and couldnt request permission. Tell me if I should delete it. And I'm sorry.
> 
> Этот фанфик – перевод. Когда я его переводила, еще не была зарегистрирована, поэтому уведомляю автора сейчас.

Сначала Тони переживает из-за окружающих его 24/7 Мстителей, несмотря на полтора десятка этажей между его пентхаусом и комнатами для гостей.

Дело не в том, что они ему активно не нравятся или он им не доверяет настолько, чтобы сражаться бок о бок или находиться рядом в свободное время, но они были бы не первыми добрыми людьми, которые внезапно стали бы жестокими, дикими и жадными, открыв свою истинную сущность в жизни Тони.

Вот что. Человек Тони считал своего отца отцом дольше, чем знал, что его биологические родители буквально мечтают вырвать сердце из его груди. Не самая веселая штука, не то, что Тони хотел бы когда-нибудь пережить еще раз.

Однако, как оказалось, Мстители видят только то, что хотят видеть. Или видят, но не наблюдают.

Без разницы.

Главное, секрет Тони остается в безопасности.

***

 

— Чувак. Серьезно?

Тони поворачивается к Клинту, пожевывая ложку, которую секундой ранее отправил в рот.

— Ничего не чувствуешь? — требовательно продолжает Клинт, а его брови поднимаются в неверии и огромнейшем удивлении.

— Э-э-э, — красноречиво отвечает Тони, потом прочищает горло и добавляет: — у тебя все хорошо?

— А у тебя? Все нормально?

-…да?

— Я не… — Клинт качает головой, медленно отступая из кухни, — ты сумасшедший, Старк.

Нахмурившись, Тони переворачивает бутылочку с соусом, чтобы прочитать этикетку.

Каролиинский жнец — сорт перца чили. Жгучесть данного вида колеблется между 1,15 млн и 2,2 млн единиц по шкале Сковилла. Средняя величина жгучести составляет 1,57 млн единиц по шкале Сковилла; это абсолютный рекорд, который ранее принадлежал сорту Скорпион Тринидада и ох.

Пожав плечами, Тони съедает еще одну ложку.

***

 

Тор внезапно появляется на пороге Мстителей на своем стандартном для телепортации месте вместе с гораздо более покорным и спокойным Локи.

Естественно, никто особо не доволен этим фактом, пока Тор не рассказывает о ком-то, кого называет Безумным Титаном, и чье имя заставляет Локи вздрагивать, и что его брат был вынужден возглавить вторжение Читаури, иначе на него наложили бы такое же заклятие повиновения, какое он сам использовал на Бартона и Сельвиге.

И теперь, по всему, Бог Озорства остро нуждается в безопасном месте, чтобы спрятаться, пока Асы отправятся на еще одну войну против инопланетной армии.

— Мой брат очень хочет помочь в ликвидации разрушений, которых он нанес Мидгарду, — заканчивает Тор, ухмыляясь улыбкой в тысячу ватт, и она автоматически мешает сказать ему «нет», — Локи отличный учитель и может работать вместе с вашими местными колдунами. Насколько я знаю, ваш мир не является продвинутым касательно изучения магии, и он сможет извлечь огромную пользу из этой договоренности.

При упоминании магии Локи поворачивается к Тони и смотрит на него, наклонив голову и с любопытством сузив глаза.

Тони строит самое невинное выражение лица, и тот отворачивается.

***

 

— Никаких следов седативного, — Брюс морщится, рассматривая результаты анализа крови Тони, — совсем.

Тони спрыгивает со стола Брюса в лаборатории, на котором сидел, ярко улыбаясь.

— Ну, это же хорошо, ага?

— Это странно, — поправляет его Беннер, снимает очки, вешая их на воротник рубашки, — его силы достаточно, чтобы вырубить даже моего другого парня.

— Значит, мне повезло, — Брюс скептически пожимает плечами, но у него нет другого выбора, кроме как согласиться.

***

 

Локи шагает по мастерской Тони с возбужденно-детским выражением лица активно жестикулируя и повествуя о параллелях между использованием энергии в создании заклинаний и клеточном дыхании голографическими картинками, заполненными аккуратными столбиками формул, кружащими вокруг них обоих.

Тони наблюдает за этим, а, когда Локи подходит достаточно близко, он ловит его за руку и разворачивает, прижимаясь ближе и целуя.

Они трахаются на рабочем столе Тони полностью одетые, кроме штанов, неловко и поспешно спущенных до колен у обоих.

Позже, в своей спальне, Тони объезжает Локи так, что тот кричит.

Команда не очень удивляется, узнав о смене статуса их взаимоотношений. Вернее, большинство просто закатывает глаза на это великое откровение.

***

 

— Тони! — кричит в рацию Стив, и его шаги слышатся эхом, — держись! 

Тони думает о фигурах, атаковавших его в костюме тогда, когда Локи не оказалось рядом, чтобы переместить его ленивую задницу в безопасное место, смотрит на свою раздавленную и искореженную руку и вздыхает.

Стив трясется над ним всю дорогу до штаб-квартиры и сопровождает к врачу.

К моменту, когда готовы рентгеновские снимки, врач объявляет, что худшими из травм являются несколько рваных ран по всему телу и называет Тони счастливчиком. Ему разрешают уйти, после того как он выслушивает нотацию от Стива и забинтовал худшие из ожогов и порезов.

Следующую неделю Тони проводит в своем доме в Малибу под видом лечебного отдыха, поэтому ему не нужно объяснять, почему большинство его ранений исчезли уже на следующее утро.

Локоть нормально гнется еще через три дня, но он покорно носит гипс шесть недель, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

***

 

Его феромоны не зря считаются самым мощным афродизиаком во всем мире. Это было бы удивительно, если бы Тони не был тем, кто он есть.

Потому что совершенно невозможно, когда в некоторые дни их выброс выходит из-под контроля.

— Деловая встреча в Сингапуре, — объясняет Тони, когда Локи входит в спальню, и, рассыпаясь в извинениях, забрасывает белье в чемодан, — на два дня.

— В это время месяца? — Локи ложится, и Тони поднимает голову только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что Бог взирает на него с самым невинным выражением на лице, что значит, что он однозначно что-то задумал.

Тони позволяет завалить себя на кровать и стонет и выгибает спину, когда Локи обхватывает его член теплым великолепным ртом.

— Расскажешь? — шепчет Бог после, лежа щекой на бедре Тони, пока тот отходит от головокружительного оргазма.

Тони закрывает глаза и до боли сжимает губы.

— Нечего рассказывать.

Локи молча встает и уходит, громко хлопая дверью.

***

 

Наташа, открывая и закрывая рот, в молчаливом недоумении переводит взгляд с двух обломков деревянного меча для тренировок в своих руках на Тони.

— Ну, что? — Тони растягивает губы в самой кокетливой своей улыбке, хотя Наташа — одна из самых невосприимчивых девушек, что он знает. Хотя может быть, у него есть шанс, — извини за твою игрушку.

Она опасно прищуривается. Черт.

— Не хочешь ничего объяснить?

— Он износился? — предлагает Тони, заработав своими словами поднятые брови и равнодушный взгляд. Жутковато.

— Он абсолютно новый.

— Ошибка на производстве?

— Невозможно.

— Мой роскошный облик смягчил его внутренний стержень и…

— Старк!

— Ну не знаю я! — стонет Тони, вскидывая руки для усиления драматического эффекта, — я ударил под идеальным углом? Надавил на самое слабое место? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, дерьмо случается.

Наташа сердито морщит губы, прежде чем развернуться и выскользнуть из спортазала.

— Ты должен мне новый, — бросает она через плечо, и Тони фыркает, потому что, конечно, он же еще не платит абсолютно за все в этой башне.

Неблагодарные. Все вокруг — неблагодарные.

***

 

Секс с Локи никогда не разочаровывает. Этот раз — не исключение.

Тони берет его за лодыжки и кладет его ноги себе на плечи, наблюдая, как бледно-розовый румянец расползается по щекам Бога вниз, к груди и наклоняется ближе, в очередной раз осознавая, какой безумный, смешной и умный человек под ним стонет.

Он начинает толкаться быстрее, перехватывая Локи за бедра, и вырисовывая на его шее мокрые поцелуи губами.

— Локи.

— Энтони, — Локи впивается ногтями в его спину, ведя вниз, — я люблю тебя.

Оргазм накатывает на Тони головокружительной волной. Клыки автоматически удлиняются, почти касаясь шеи Локи в месте, где она переходит в плечо, и зудят, требуя сделать то, что он по праву…

С задушенным стоном Тони отстраняется и пятится назад, в ужасе от потери самоконтроля, но Локи цепляется за него, не отпускает.

— Сделай это, — требует он, наклоняя голову в лучшем доступе, — укуси меня.

— Локи, — хрипит Тони и вдруг начинает смеяться, не испытывая веселья совершенно, — я не могу… ты не понимаешь, что…

— Хомо Сапиенс Драконис, — перебивает Локи и Тони захлопывает рот со слышным клацаньем, — вы не Мидгардская особенность, твоих братьев боготворили, поклонялись им и в других мирах, а сейчас они ценны, и на них ведется охота.

Тони должен испытывать шок и боль, потому что всего минуту назад был нетерпелив и настойчив, но выражение лица Локи смягчается, когда он приподнимается, чтобы разглядеть лицо Старка.

— Мне жаль, что твой дом оказался не в лучшем из миров.

— До сих пор, — говорит Тони, когда снова может говорить, — я не могу… связка она, э-э-э… постоянна.

Локи улыбается, притягивая Тони для поцелуя.

— Я знаю.

— Это значит «навсегда».

— Да.

— Пока один из нас не умрет.

— Я знаю, что значит «навсегда», Энтони.

— Это может длиться тысячелетия. Для нас обоих.

— Я надеюсь на это.

И Тони кусает его.

***

 

В приступе паранойи Тони приказывает ДЖАРВИСу заблокировать башню и затушить весь свет, прежде чем полностью преобразуется.

Он раскидывается по Локи, большей части кровати и полу, лениво облизывая его ранку на шее и урча, пока Локи поглаживает его по красно-желтой чешуе над левым глазом.

— В таком твоем виде есть определенные преимущества, — размышляет Локи, и Тони поднимает голову, прислушиваясь, — ты не можешь говорить.

Тони щелкает хвостом.

***

 

Тони знал, что быть новосцепленным — значит адски ревновать к каждому, кто контактирует с его партнером. Хотя такого он не ожидал.

Стив всего лишь кладет руку на плечо Локи, когда наклоняется над ним на следующее после сцепки утро, чтобы убрать со стола грязные тарелки, а переключатель в голове Тони уже щелкает, и он еще даже не в курсе, что происходит, когда уже стоит на четвереньках на полу и угрожающе рычит на распахнувших рты друзей, подталкивая Локи себе за спину кончиком крыла.

В итоге напряженную тишину восторженным криком нарушает Клинт.

— Скажи мне, что на тебе можно кататься!

Наташа глубоко вздыхает, коротко закрывает глаза и вытаскивает из комнаты отчетливо дергающегося и слегка зеленого Брюса.

— Это многое объясняет о Говарде, — рассеяно шепчет Стив, когда приходит в себя, и награждает Тони искренней улыбкой, — ты же знаешь, что это ничего не меняет, верно? Ты наш напарник и друг, Тони, и мы тебя любим, — заявляет он, серьезно кивает и скрывается на кухне с горой посуды в руках.

Локи приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы оставить короткий поцелуй на нижней части его морды, и это слегка поднимает Тони настроение. Он все еще отказывается прекращать и рычит на каждого, кто приближается к Локи ближе, чем на пять футов весь остаток дня.

Как обычно, никто не воспринимает это всерьез.


End file.
